In Love with Art
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: When he was adopted, Seto received a gift statue of a girl. Not thinking much of it, he lets it stay in the middle of the entry hall until he hears strange noises one night. Unfortunately, a few months later, the statue is stolen and young Seto spends over 10 years searching for it until he finally gets a clue. Fem! Atem Seto Kaiba
1. l Give me a name

**In Love with Art**

 **Summary: When he was adopted, Seto received a gift statue of a girl. Not thinking much of it, he lets it stay in the middle of the entry hall until he hears strange noises one night. Unfortunately, a few months later, the statue is stolen and young Seto spends over 10 years searching for it until he finally gets a clue. Fem! Atem×Seto Kaiba**

Seto startles from his light sleep as he heard a strange, loud noise coming from downstairs. He was getting sick of this, as it was the third night it happened. He was sure someone was creeping around the first floor of the mansion in which he now lived with his younger brother and his stepfather, but every time he checked the camera footage in the morning, there was nothing there.

He sighed in frustration as he got out of bed to check it out.

It had all started when some strange merchant appeared at their doorstep, all muddy and beat up, but otherwise looking rather decent. Seto had been the one around and he has screeched the staff's ears off when they were about to turn the man down. It was only after the guy was escorted into one of the rooms and his wagon he was pulling was searched through by the security, did they find a boy who can only be the man's son by how similar they looked.

Seto had made sure that they were taken care of until Gozaboro, his stepfather and the master of the house, arrived and almost threw them out. Seto has been the one that stood up to the enraged man and he had received the beating he was hardly ever going to forget. Not like he was going to forget any of the things his stepfather ever did to him ...

The point is, Gozaboro allowed the bald son and father to stay three whole days, long enough for them to recover. Shada, the father, suggested that they give the Kaiba family a gift for helping them and while he and Gozaboro shook hands, Shadi, Shada's son, led Seto to their merchandise. Seto was fascinated by all the ancient looking art he was shown and he spent a whole minute just gawking at it all. As he was looking around, a statue caught his attention.

The statue was of a beautiful girl that seemed to be Seto's age and she was in a standing praying position. From what he was able to see back then, she was dressed in a tunic like the ancient Egyptians usually are with a cape around her neck and shoulders with lots of jewelery. Her hair was like nothing he had seen ever before and her face had a look of innocence as it was framed by lightning shaped bangs.

Shadi had instantly seen how his companion was drawn to the statue and he explained that it was of one of the greatest Pharaohs Egypt has ever had. The bald boy told him about the girl's sacrifice of her soul so that her people could live and he was fascinated.

When he said he wanted her, Shadi and Shada were a bit hesitant about letting it go, but they allowed it.

An hour or so later, the statue was placed in the front hall and the two strangers were gone.

What confused Seto was that he often found himself thinking of the statue and wanting her to be real. That night was the first time Seto had thought he had heard something bumping downstairs, but when he went to check, he found everything was as it should be. The next night the same happened, and when he went down he again found nothing out of the ordinary. The morning after that happened, he had talked with his stepfather about it, but Gozaboro just said that maybe Seto should take a break and said that his lessons will start a bit later tomorrow.

Now, here Seto was, sneaking around to try and catch a glimpse of what was making all that noise. The front hall was far too dark for him to see clearly, but he could make out the form of a short person walking around the big space. Making sure he was as quiet as quiet can be, the little brunet made his way down the stairs as the figure walked towards the living room. When the person stopped in front of the large floor-to-ceiling windows, Seto couldn't hold back a gasp as he saw what he thought must be a dream.

There stood the prettiest girl he had ever seen, clad in clothes that were far too similar to that of the girl in the statue for it to be a coincidence. True enough, when Seto looked over to the place the statue was supposed to be, there was nothing there. He looked back over to the girl, only to find her staring at him from across the room. He gasped again as the moonlight bathed her tanned cheeks, ebony, gold and crimson hair, gold jewelery and silk clothes the color of ivory. The cape she was wearing was purple and there was a strange light blue cloth hanging from her gold waistband. On her upper arms were armbands and around her wrists and ankles were also gold bands. Around her long, graceful neck was a chocker and hanging from her small ears were ankh-shaped gold earrings. On her forehead rested a tiara-like crown with wings on either side and an Eye of Ra in the center.

She was of petite built, but her limbs were rather long for a still growing child. Her hands were small and her legs and arms were slim. She had slim hips and a small waist if the tunic was any indicator. Her naturally tanned skin was flawless and it glowed in the light of the Earth's natural satellite. Her face was heart-shaped with high cheekbones, a petite nose and full lips. Her large eyes were circled by long eyelashes and her eyebrows were thing. Her face was framed in lighting goldenrod bangs while the bigger part of her hair was black. It was highlighted by crimson on the edges and there were a few more strands of gold hair defying gravity s they ran through her hair and upwards. The style was heavily layered and spiky, but it suited her exotic features.

But what really entranced Seto were her eyes. Sharp and large, the deepest crimson red he had ever seen. He felt himself getting lost in those eyes as if she was staring straight into his soul. They were just so beautiful, but they seemed ancient and troubled. It confused Seto but more than anything, he didn't understand how she could be the statue he had wanted.

''Who ... Who are you?'' He finally asked. He hadn't expected for her to shift her eyes back out the window or the sadness he only now noticed to increase.

''I don't know.''

''What do you mean you don't know!?'' Seto asked incredulously, his patience starting to diminish.

''I ... I don't remember ... '' She said as she started walking towards him. Seto crossed his arms and watched her with a skeptical eye. ''I don't remember ... ''

''I get that, but how are you even alive? You're a statue!''

She stopped in front of him and touched his cheek. Seto flinched at her touch and she looked hurt as she reluctantly moved her hand away from him and took a step back. The brunet didn't understand his urge to reach out and apologize, but is scared him for some reason.

''Am I now?'' He arched a fine eyebrow at the strange tone in her voice. ''I wouldn't know. I don't remember. I don't remember anything.''

Blue eyes widened as he finally understood why she looked so lost. ''Then you need a name.''

The girl perked up at this, only for her face to fall again. ''I don't know any good names ... '' She mumbled and Seto frowned.

Seto sighed in irritation. ''Fine! I'll think of a name for you!''

Her face light up and Seto swore it was like a sun was shining in his face at how cute she was like that. ''Really?'' The boy felt a blush grace his cheeks and he nodded. ''Thank you!'' She squealed as she hugged him suddenly and Seto lost his balance. She landed on top of him, but she didn't appear awkward about it like Seto was currently feeling. ''What is _your_ name, by the way?''

''Seto.'' Said the blue-eyed boy as he drank in the sight of the pretty girl as he slowly sat up, taking her with him. She slid off of him and sat on the floor next to him and smiled at him as she repeated his name.

''That sounds so familiar.'' She commented as she frowned suddenly. ''Like I've heard it somewhere before ... ''

Seto raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that his name was a rare one. ''Maybe you have?''

She frowned. ''I wouldn't know. I don't remember.''

Seto sighed. Not this again! ''Okay, how about this ... '' He though for a moment as the girl returned her full attention to him. ''What do you think of the name Yuna?''

''Yuna?'' She repeated the name again and again, as if that in itself would help her decide. ''It sounds nice. What does it mean?''

Seto snorted. ''What makes you think it means anything?''

''Because it sounds as old as I am.'' The brunet stared at her and the girl just shrugged. ''Judging by the difference of our clothes, we can not be from the same era.'' Blue eyes regarded her for a minute longer, but he just sighed as he decided that yes, it does make some sense.

''Light of Hope.''

''Pardon?'' She titled her head to the side and Seto swore that her picture should be put in a dictionary as the definition of the word cute.

''Light of Hope. That's what Yuna means.''

Crimson eyes twinkled in happiness as she nodded. ''Then I will be Yuna.'' she said with a sweet smile that had Seto smiling back at her despite himself. ''It was nice meeting you, Seto!'' She took his hand and shook it like the many times she had seen her previous owners do when they met someone.

''Ah.'' Was all Seto could say as the two small palms held his. The rest of the night, Seto spent with the girl until the crack of dawn when he watched her return to her place and turn back into stone. It left him with an empty feeling inside, but the little brunet didn't dwell on it. Instead, he went back to his bed and fell asleep, exhausted and thanking whatever god was up there that Gozaboro would be out the entire day.


	2. ll Nightly visits

Ever since the night Seto found out that the statue could come alive, he didn't ever let himself pass it without sneaking a glance at it. It felt incredibly wrong that someone that seemed so full of life was trapped like that and he made a note to ask Yuna is there was any way to free her. Unfortunately, he was far too busy most of the time to be able to hang out with her in the dead of the night, no matter how much he wanted to.

Thus,it was a relief for him when Gozaboro left for a week long business trip in America. His tutors were a bit more sympathetic towards him when the man wasn't around and so they gave him less homework. It allowed Seto to spend more time with his little brother and the very first opportunity to once again talk to Yuna.

The first night, Seto fell asleep before he could wait for the thumping noises to start and he felt awful the next morning. Mokuba didn't understand why his older brother was in such a mood and Seto couldn't just explain it. As he walked by the statue that day, the little brunet felt guilty and he swore that the statue looked sad.

Determined not to let it happen again, Seto drank a lot of coffee and energy drinks so he could stay awake. It worked and Seto heard Yuna starting to move around at about midnight. He ran down the stairs and quietly called her name. As he saw her peeking out of the living room doorway, Seto was startled when something bumped into him, causing him to stumble ungracefully and fall to his bottom. Yuna chuckles as a big-eyed, furry, brown ball with four, small green claws jumped off to her and into her arms, all the time cooing.

"What the Hell is that?" Seto asked as he rubbed his behind when he got over his shock and stood.

Yuna chuckles. "It's a Kuriboh!"

Seto scowled at it, but he had to admit that the thing was a bit too cute to be mad at. Still ... "That doesn't explain why it did that just now!"

The girl giggled again as the thing in her arms sent Seto a glare that looked more like a pout. "I think it was for avoiding me all this time."

"Kuri!" The little creature confirmed.

"Kuriboh has been the one that spent all the lonely nights with me, over the years. I guess you could say he's my only friend." It was said with such sadness that it disturbed Seto. ''I am not really aware of time passing, so I don't even know how long he has spent with me, but he was always here when I needed him.''

Seto nodded, seeing the same connection between the little fur ball and Yuna as it was between himself and his brother. But it was more of a pet/master thing. ''Alright, but just so you know ... I ...'' The little brunet stopped and had to look away. For some unexpected reason, he felt embarrassed saying this. ''I haven't been avoiding you. I just couldn't stay up long enough for such a thing.''

Yuna chuckles at his antics and Seto had to smile at the adorable sight. ''Well, I guess I should forgive you then.'' Seto rolled his eyes as she made it sound as if it would be too big an effort to do so. It made the girl laugh out loud and Seto had to shush her a bit so she wouldn't wake up all the others in the mansion. ''Sorry.'' She said sheepishly with a little blush that had Seto questioning his sanity for finding it far too cute to be legal. ''Um, do you have any games?''

A fine brunet eyebrow disappeared into his hairline as Seto looked sceptically at her. ''Yes.'' He said warily. ''Why do you ask?''

''Because I love games! Can we play something?'' She asked as she let go of Kuriboh and put her hands together in front of her chest and begged him. ''Please? Please please please!''

''Um ...''

An expression Seto could only call a puppy-dog look passed over the girl's face and Seto couldn't believe it was cuter than Mokuba's. ''Pretty please?''

''I-''

''Pretty, pretty please?'' Her crimson eyes were almost sparkling and Seto finally caved in when the damn Kuriboh joined his master and gave him his own kicked puppy expression. The brunet was sure that id this continued happening, he would become completely immune to Mokuba's puppy-dog eyes and that actually made him grin.

''Alright, alright! Just stop doing that!'' He huffed, causing Yuna to release a little cheer and the Kuriboh joined her by floating a few circles around her head before nuzzling her face. ''What do you want to play?''

Yuna shrugged with the same happy grin she had only moments ago, even as she said she didn't know how many games had changed since the last time she had played against a real opponent. It just made the blue-eyed boy glad that she hadn't suddenly gotten depressed about the fact that she had no memory of how she became the way she was. He didn't want to see that expression, ever again if it could be helped.

''Alright. How about chess? Do you know how to play?'' He doubted it, but who knows? But then again. if she didn't remember her own name, it was futile to think that she would remember a silly game.

''Um, no I don't know of this game, but I have heard of it.'' Yuna said as she shook her head.

''Well, I guess I could always teach you.''

''You would?'' Her eyes lit up with hope and Seto didn't have the heart to say no. Instead of answering, he just nodded and moved to the living room. Going over to the only shelf in the room, he took out the game board and the pieces and he set up the game, telling Yuna what each of the pieces was called and showing her how they move on the board before placing them in their starting positions. Yuna absorbed everything he said with an amazing level of attentiveness and she even asked some quite good, and unexpected for a beginner, questions that had Seto staring at her. As they discussed strategies, Kuriboh looked back and forth between the two as Yuna asked and Seto answered.

''Is that all?'' The crimson-eyed girl asked as Seto finished his explanation and the adopted Kaiba heir nodded.

''Do you want to play now, or maybe tomorrow?'' He asked, knowing that it would probably take her some time to absorb everything he had taught her. ''We could play something simpler now and play chess some other time.''

Yuna suddenly looked up at Seto with a daring smirk and a challenging glint in her lovely eyes, cockily titling her head to the side. ''Why? Afraid you'd be defeated by a beginner?''

Seto was both fascinated by the confidence that had been hidden from him all throughout the short time he knew the girl and it surprised him how his blood was rushing, his competitive spirit wanting to accept her challenge, He didn't understand this strange torrent of feelings since he had never felt something this exciting, but he liked the feeling of his adrenalin flowing through his veins. ''Afraid? Never!''

Yuna's smirk became just as challenging as her eyes were. ''Then, lets play.''

''Yes.'' Seto hissed and made his first move. They were at it for hours, making Seto realize just how much he had underestimated the girl because of her amnesia. Yuna was able to counter his every move, or take his pieces he had used to take hers. She made bold, or subtle attacks, but Seto wasn't a genius for nothing and he had been able to counter most of them. He had, after all, defeated his now stepfather so that the man would adopt him and Mokuba, but this wasn't like then. Sure, Gozaboro used to be a chess world champion, but Seto had never been so challenged like he was now, playing against Yuna. He felt a new joy in one of his favorite games and he couldn't help but wonder who would win. Usually he knew that he would win without a doubt, but Yuna just wasn't like his other opponents.

All the while, Kuriboh watched the match from the side of the table and made a soft purring sound whenever one of the kids would absentmindedly stroke his fur. He would switch his view point every now and then, or bound off to the door to make sure that no one was coming down. Then, there were times he would just climb into Yuna's lap or on Seto's head and take a little nap. Currently, the little creature was sitting on Seto's shoulder, as both he and the brunet watched intently as Yuna made her final move.

''Checkmate.''

Blue and purple eyes snapped up at her and Yuna smiled at her opponent. Seto stared at her for a moment, since no one had spoken since they had started the game other than the occasional ''check'' or something similar. Then, her words registered in his mind and Seto immediately looked down at the board, seeing that she was indeed attacking his king with a really good combo. Her queen was right next to his white king, her knight protecting the queen and her rock protecting the other piece. The rock itself was protected by her last pawn. There was nothing Seto could do with his two rocks and a bishop. It was a full blown checkmate after almost four hours of playing and Seto felt annoyed at not seeing the single flaw in his strategy. Yet he wasn't angry like he would have been had it been a less worthy opponent.

''Are you sure you never played before?'' He asked with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

Yuna shook her head as she explained. ''No, I have never played a game called chess.''

He immediately found the loophole in her statement. ''So, you played a game like this, except not chess itself?''

She smiled a nostalgic smile. ''Yes. I'm sure of it.'' She turned her attention to the half moon that was visible through the big windows in the room. She looked so regal in the moonlight and those gold accessories of hers reflecting it. It really made Seto wonder if she had been royalty before she got stuck in this strange situation. ''I don't remember anything about myself, but I do remember a boy with eyes as blue as yours, smirking confidently at me from across the senet board as he made his opening move.''

''Really?'' Seto asked, surprised by how curious he was about the subject and the memory he had somehow awoken.

Yuna nodded absentmindedly again. ''Yes. I can't remember his face, but I know he had blue eyes and brown hair, but that's pretty much it. Although he was wearing clothes like mine ... ''She trailed off, finally looking back at Seto. ''Do you think he is someone from the past I have forgotten?''

Seto frowned, shrugging. ''I don't know ... '' And for some reason he hated not knowing that. He hated not knowing something that could get Yuna some clue s to why she was stuck as a statue that was alive only during the night.

She smiled sadly, but she shook it off, saying she shouldn't be asking strange questions. Just as Seto was going to protest that she had every right to ask something like that, Yuna stopped him by pointing out that she should probably be getting back to her place since the sun was raising. It made Seto feel so uncomfortable and strange at seeing this lively person turn into lifeless stone in seconds as the sun reached her.

Ever since that night, Seto promised to never again let her spend a night alone with only Kuriboh as company, and he was doing great until ... _IT_ happened.


	3. lll Searching

Ever since that night, Seto promised to never again let her spend a night alone with only Kuriboh as company, and he was doing great until ... _IT_ happened.

Seto Kaiba, the 20 year old CEO and one of the youngest, but most successful businessmen in Japan and the world, sighed as he continued listening to the head of his board of directors, getting fed up with the fat man. They were all at the least twice his age, just like most of his employees, but it was somewhat expected since Seto had taken over the company at the young age of 15 in hopes of finally being free from his sadistic stepfather. He had managed to turn Kaiba Corporation from a weapons to a gaming company and it had all been inspired by his long forgotten dream of building Kaiba Land that had only stayed alive because of his brother and an old picture he cherished.

Mokuba, now 15, was one of the most popular kids in his high school and he had many friends, something that really gave Seto hope that he had at least done one thing right. He, himself, had ever only had one friend besides Mokuba, and he had never been able to find her after she was taken away from him. Seto still remembered the things he had agreed to just so the statue would be found, but even Gozaboro's most shadiest business partners couldn't find her.

A few months, about five or six, after he had first been defeated in chess, or _any_ game for that matter, someone broke into the house during one of the times Seto was forced to attend a business party with Gozaboro. When they had returned, half the house was on fire and wrecked from an obvious gun fight, almost all of the outside security killed and the maids were in no better condition. It had taken three hours for the fire department to take out the fire, but when they did, Gozaboro was surprised that the culprits had only take away one thing.

Yuna.

Seto had raged and demanded that the statue be found, only managing to convince Gozaboro to look for it by saying that someone was mocking Gozaboro's authority and power by doing something like this. And yet, even with everything that Kaiba Corp could do, Yuna was never found.

That had been over 10 years ago, and Seto was still searching for her. But it was as if she had vanished from the face of the Earth and it was seriously disheartening. He often wondered if she had found a way to free herself from the curse that had kept her as a statue and had just moved on. But something in him told him that wasn't true, so Seto had continued searching for her over the years.

As the now tired CEO continued making up for the afternoon's search, he wasn't aware of his younger sibling worried expression as he watched Seto work into the early hours of the morning. Mokuba chewed on his lower lip, knowing that his older brother was now trying to catch up on the work he had neglected during the futile search for that statue. Mokuba knew that Seto loved that one statue and that he wasn't ready to replace it, the space where it once stood was still empty as a testimony to that, but he had never understood why. Sure, he had asked a lot of times over the years, but Seto always looked so vulnerable to the younger that Mokuba never lasted long enough to actually hear the answer.

But this was really worrisome! Seto would go for days without sleep and minimal food when he thought he was close to finding it, only to become so cold and distant when he realized that it really hadn't been the statue he was looking for. Those troublesome days were than followed by days where Seto was so focused on work he almost didn't even use the bathroom! Mercifully, after that, he passed out for two days before returning to work like normal until the cycle repeated yet again. Mokuba really didn't know what to do anymore.

It seemed that only the return of the statue would make his brother at least a bit more relaxed.

So Mokuba decided to go to the only person he knew that could actually help, Ishizu Ishtar. Ishizu and her brothers were in charge of the Domino museum and Mokuba knew that their exhibits weren't always legally gained. If anyone had connection in the black market, it would be them and they could get Seto's precious statue back!

''You have summoned a meeting with me, young Mokuba?''

Mokuba jumped out of his skin as Ishizu appeared from behind him. ''Um, yeah. Remember how Seto stood up for you a few years back?''

Ishizu frowned. ''It is a bit hard to forget, so yes, I remember. And I gather that you now wish for my assistance.''

''Yeah. I need you to find a statue for me.''

''Seriously!?'' Mokuba turned in time to see Ishizu's younger brother, Marik Ishtar, coming up to them with six other teens. There was only one girl in the group, and there were two albinos there. One guy was a blond and there was one brunet. The shortest guy in the group had strange tricolored, spiky hair and huge violate eyes. They were Seto's age and he used to go to the same school while he still bothered with it.

''So, which is this statue you're looking for and why do you think I can find it?'' Ishizu snapped his attention back to her.

''Um, it's a statue that was stolen from our mansion, years ago, but Seto was really attached to it. He's been searching for it for a decade and I thought that, maybe, you could find it.'' He said as he scratched the back of his head.

''So there is something not even the great Seto Kaiba can get by himself.'' Joey, the blond from the group, commented with an interested expression on his face.

''Actually, it's so he doesn't search anymore. Seto's been spending so much time awake just so he could both search for it and work, so I thought that if he found it he would a t least sleep a bit more, you know.''

It seemed like the woman was contemplating it for a moment before shaking her head. ''I'll need you to describe it to me as best as you can.''

Mokuba's grin could light up a room.

00000

When Seto got home, late that night, he saw that Mokuba was sprawled out on the couch, obviously having been looking through some old pictures that they had taken in the mansion. Seto thought nothing of it until he saw that most of them were of the entrance hall, where the statue once stood. A strange hollow feeling entered his chest as he remembered that there once stood a friend of his.

He sighed, feeling that emptiness in his heart.

It seemed it was enough to wake up Mokuba as the kid was soon sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He started when he saw the almost broken look on his brother's face and he immediately feeling guilty about looking for the picture of the statue. He needed it for Ishizu so it would be easier for her to find it, but he had not planned to let his nii-sama know about this. It was supposed to be a secret and a nice surprise, but now he doubted it would stay secret for much longer.

''Um, hi Seto.''

''Why are you still up?'' Mokuba flinched at the detached tone in his brother's voice. It was always like this when he spoke of or remembered the statue Mokuba could barely recall. This was one of the main reasons Mokuba didn't talk or ask about it all. Seto was still hurting and that was enough knowledge for the younger Kaiba brother to know not to do something that causes his brother more pain. After all, Seto was the best big brother in the world who had given up everything for Mokuba, and therefore Mokuba refused to do something that would pain his big brother.

''Um, I was just looking through some old photos for, um, a school project ... about fine art ... that isn't all too ... famous?'' Mokuba winced at his own lie. But it was best he could do so suddenly! He had wanted to be done before the young CEO got back home! However, Seto didn't seem to notice, too lost in his memories and the pain he felt whenever he thought of how lonely his friend must be now, when she only has that fuzz-ball for company.

''Do you want to know about her?'' Mokuba was shocked at what his brother had just asked, as Seto had always refused to so much as utter a word or two about the statue. Even to Mokuba! But here he was now, willing to talk and answer Mokuba's questions that had been piling up over the last almost decade.

''You-you don't mind?'' He left out the question of why Seto always talks about the statue as 'her' and not 'it' as he does for every other piece of art they come across or own. The brunet only smiled sadly.

''I know you've wanted to ask about her for years now. I think ... I'm finally able to talk about it ... '' Here he actually grinned at the younger boy and Mokuba's face lit up with joy. He asked all sorts of questions, everything from how exactly Seto got it, why it meant so much to him and why he insisted on getting it back. He left out the question of how it was stolen, because he got rather confusing answers for his first two questions. They talked well into the night, and by morning, Mokuba had all the information Ishizu might need to find the statue.

Let the real search begin!

 **A/N: HI! I'm sorry for the loooong wait! I know it is a bit mean of me, but I simply couldn't find the time. I hope things will go a bit faster now, but I doubt it. School had started once again and now I have a lot to do. Please excuse my lateness!**


	4. lV Found!

Seto Kaiba, when annoyed, is not something to be trifled with! He had a temper that could make even a storm seem like a tamed little puppy, licking at his master's hand. And what is possibly even scarier was that that temper could do great damage if woken up by someone that truly deserved to be on its receiving end. _And_ he had power to make someone's life a living hell, what with being one of the richest men on Earth. And right now, Seto Kaiba was beyond annoyed!

A few weeks had passed since he finally answered some of Mokuba's questions, and now said boy was having a few friends over. It didn't bother Seto that much that it was Joey Wheeler, who he hated, Tea Gardner, who annoyed him, Yugi Mouto, a shrimp he didn't like, or the pointy haired guy he didn't even know the name of but still annoyed him for some reason. Not that much. Maybe a little ... Not the point! No, it wasn't even the noise that annoyed him! It was the fact that Ishizu Ishtar, along with her brothers, had just arrived at his doorstep with a big box, as big as him, covered by a white, linen sheet at sundown!

Now, it should be made known that Seto Kaiba was not a person who liked surprises. They make him annoyed, and just as it was said before, an annoyed Seto Kaiba, the president, owner and CEO of the multi million company that is Kaiba Corporation, is most definitely NOT a good thing. Although, it hadn't always been this way. When he was young, like a five year old kid, he didn't mind them all that much, but he still wasn't as excited by them as the rest of the children his age. Then, when his parents died, he learned of not so nice surprises and just became wary of them. With Gozaboro, though, he started to really dislike them and always be suspicious of a 'surprise'. But then ... Then he had a really nice, really great surprise that gifted him with a friend when he found out that the statue he got can come to life in the night. With Yuna, surprises were always welcome change and he learned to anticipate them since Yuna always had something interesting to show him with her strange power. He had started thinking that perhaps not all surprises were boring or bad, only to be once again proven wrong with the theft of his best friend. So, you'll just have to forgive him for being wary and suspicious of all surprises.

"What is that and why is it here?" The brunet snapped as he glared at Ishizu.

The Egyptian woman, to her credit, barely flinched at his tone of voice. ''I have been paid by young Mokuba over there to find something and bring it here, so my presence is explained.''

Marik just shrugged with an expectant grin, annoying Seto further. ''I'm here just to see the reaction.''

''Really now?'' Seto asked in a near deadly drawl that even Joey wasn't stupid enough to ignore, but Marik might as well be a masochist, because he only grinned wider and nodded brightly with a arrogant ''yep''.

IShizu just scolded her brother, while their adopted brother, Odion, just shook his head from side to side, muttering 'master Marik' in an exasperated way. The female Ishtar turned to the CEO, an interested glint in her eyes, also curious of his reaction. As he glared at her, no one noticed the sun setting until it was almost below the horizon. ''I hope you will appreciate the trouble through which I have went through to get this statue, although I don't know why it's so special.''

That got Seto's interest, especially at the word statue, but he wouldn't get his hopes up just for them to be crushed again. Instead he looked towards his younger brother with a look of reprimand. ''Mokuba, I thought I told you to never bring up _that_ subject with anyone, ever.'' The boy was about to apologize and explain that he wanted to make his older brother happy, but they were interrupted before he could even open his mouth.

What had interrupted them had been a strange noise coming from the box. Its sounded almost like a type of knocking, but it was soon joined by a strange scratching-like sound. Seto looked at the box in a completely new light, not daring to believe what his hear already knew to be true. The pounding got louder and he saw that everyone was staring at the box, evidently surprised by it. Ishizu even looked sick, thinking someone had trapped a human or animal inside.

Seto started moving towards the box and the sound stopped for a few seconds. All the males were prepared for a fight if it should come to that, but Seto didn't even notice them. He slowly got the hold of the sheet and tugged it off. One second later, a powerful blast tore a side wall and almost knocked the Ishtar siblings over had they not moved in time. Everyone but Seto screamed in fright when a horde of brown fluff balls with big purple eyes and green, cute claws erupted from the box. They all tripped over their own feet trying to get as far away as possible from the wooden create, while Seto could not stifle a joyous laugh.

As everyone stared at him, Seto stared at the box. Not a second later, the little army of fluff balls disappeared and before anyone could even react to that, a slim figure exited the box. The males of the group, even Seto, gawked at the beauty that now stood before them. Heavily layered midnight-black hair that slightly defied laws of gravity framed her shoulders and royal face and head, tipped on the edges with a deep red color that was only outmatched by her eyes. Golden-rod bangs ran up, left and right through her hair, framing her heart-shaped face. Her high cheekbones made her face look sharper, but still very young and sweet. She had full lips, a petite nose and tick eyelashes. Her eyes were narrow and sharp as rubies, which they outmatched in beauty and color. Her skin was flawless and the color of copper. Her figure was petite but perfectly defined, all the right junk in all the right places, a true dream of every man. Her limbs were long, slim but showed the subtle muscles that hid her strength. She held her head up high, walking with pride and majesty only someone born to rule could.

She was dressed the same as he remembered, all in linens and silk and gold and jewels, only the seemed to have grown with her. She looked stunning, and all the males were practically drooling.

As she looked around, something strange came over her exotic features, as if she knew the area. Then her eyes assessed every single person there, eyes lingering on Yugi with something akin to surprise for a moment, then in shock on Mokuba, and then she looked straight at Seto. There was shock, hope and affection there as she looked like she didn't want to believe she was with him again. But then a huge, beautiful grin lit up her face as she ran towards him.

''SETO!''

Said brunet opened his arms, hugging the life out of her as soon as she entered his embrace, laughing while he called her name, not believing it was possible. Kuriboh soon bounced over to them, even as they didn't let go of each other.

''Yuna.''

Mokuba was staring at his brother in shock, as were all the others, but none knew what to say.

But neither Yuna nor Seto could care. They had found each other and that was what truly mattered.


	5. V What the Hell?

Seto Kaiba, known for his cold and rude personality, now looked like a complete stranger to all those who were looking at him and the strange girl who had come out of a wooden box, hugging, with content expressions on their faces. The little furry brown ball bouncing around them and cooing was not helping matters at all, especially when Seto smiled at it gently and stroked it as if it was a cute puppy. Even Mokuba feared that the man before him was NOT his older brother, even though he knew it was ridiculous. But it was just strange, seeing Seto Kaiba like that.

Seto, for his part, didn't seem to care as he spoke with the girl he still refused to let go of, and who didn't appear to have anything against that. In fact, Yuna would have been happiest if she didn't have to let go of her only friend in far too many years, ever again. The sound of his heartbeat was calming her while his voice was awakening all the memories of the nights they spent playing together, all those years ago. He had grown so much, became so handsome, but Yuna pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she enjoyed his closeness after so many years apart.

''I can't believe this is not a dream.'' She heard him whisper in her hair as he rested his nose there and inhaled deeply, realizing that even her scent had not changed in all these years.

''I fear to move if it proves to be one.'' She admitted, and both knew how much it cost them both to say these things. They were both proud creatures, after all.

Before they could exchange any more words, Joey had to ruin it. ''WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?'' The others, who were still to shocked or dazed to get themselves together, jumped two feet into the air as the blond practically screamed for all the world to hear, startling poor Kuriboh to hid behind Yuna's cloak.


End file.
